Against The Wall
by CuteHippie
Summary: "You're insufferable." "You're an ass." Draco Malfoy glared at the blonde girl in front of him. How dare she? She knew nothing and yet. He couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to kiss her. They were a mess. A mess that couldn't even really be together. I will be posting new chapters every Saturday.
1. Prologue

The stone floor was cold against the eight-year old's bare feet. Her flip flops had fallen off when she'd came out from the fireplace. They'd landed beside a pale boy who was taller than she was.

The boy scowled at her as he handed back her shoes, clearly not liking this girl with blue hair. Why did she even have blue hair? Didn't most normal witches and wizards have blonde or black hair? That was what he was used to seeing at least. He felt as if this girl could not be a normal witch.

The girl gripped onto her father's hand as they were led into a living area. The room seemed cold to her, even though there was a very nice fireplace with a fire lit in the grate. The furnishings were all dark, with white pillows on the sofa and arm chairs.

Her father sat on the sofa, pulling his daughter onto his lap while her twin sat beside him. She stayed quiet, rather fearful of being in such a new place.

Just that morning she had been ripped away from everything she knew and had loved. She'd been ripped away from the manor by the beach. She'd been ripped away from Australia and the warm breezes. She had been ripped away from her overbearing mother. Now, she was in a different country with only her father and brother. It was terrifying.

"Lucius, you can't allow Serafine to know we're here." The older of the two men spoke. His accent wasn't Australia. Instead, it was a sort of mix of Cheshire and Australia. An odd sound, but fairly pleasant after a few moments of hearing the man speak.

"And why is that, Kristopher?" Lucius asked, his voice sending chills down the young girl's spine. She didn't know what it was about him that she didn't like. The fact that his eyes were cold or the fact that his walking stick had a snake on its handle.

"You know how she is, Lucius." Kristopher glanced down at his two children for a moment. It was as if he were doing this for them. As if he didn't trust their mother.

"Children," said the woman with black and blonde hair. "Why don't you play outside?" She gave the twins a small smile before looking to her son. "Draco, show your guests out."

The small blonde boy nodded once before he stood from his seat by his mother. He gestured to the two other children, soon leading them out of the house and to the garden. As soon as he realised neither his mother nor father would hear him, he turned on the little girl.

"Why is your hair blue? It isn't natural." He sneered, causing the other boy to give him what appeared to be a death glare.

"Leave my sister alone, you clockpole." The other boy said in a rather thick accent that clearly was not anywhere in Europe.

The girl put her hand on her brother's shoulder. "It's alright, Kota." She said her voice very soft and meek sounding. "My hair's always different colours. It's been like that since I was a baby."

Draco looked at her for a moment, before he simply shook his head. "What's your name then?"

The girl brushed a long strand of hair behind her ear, before addressing him. "My name is Saphira." She said, trying not to stumble over any of her words. Which was rather hard considering the fact she was very sad and very confused on where she was and who this boy was.

"That's an odd name." Draco scoffed at her. He hardly noticed that her hair was beginning to turn a shade of red.

"Saph, Kota." Kristopher's voice rang out just before Saphira threw something at the blonde boy who had thoroughly annoyed her. "Time to go."

As her brother took her by the hand and rushed her back to the house, Saphira couldn't help but hope that this would be the last time she saw that Draco Malfoy. She hoped they would be returning to Australia, where she could live out her days in peace. She hoped that she could simply go back to how life had been just four hours ago.

However, she had her hopes crushed on both counts. This would not be the last time she saw Draco Malfoy. She would see him many times for the next three years before she went to Hogwarts, they would get into a fight each time. She also would not return to Australia for any reason. She would continue to live in dreary London until the time came where she and her twin would go to Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 1

One thing that had never changed was how Saphira normally spent her summers without shoes. The girl normally went barefoot because of those summers along the beach. The sand had been replaced by grass and gravel. The warm breezes were now just slightly warm. The sun didn't seem to shine as often or as brightly.

"I can't believe we're actually here." Saphira beamed, her hair was a shade of green, representing the team she was rooting for.

"What did you expect?" A red-headed twin said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"To not be at the best sporting event with your best mates?" The other twin finished, causing her to laugh.

"Honestly, I figured I'd be spending all summer locked in my room," Saphira said, shrugging ever so slightly. That was unusual for her. It was her mother's summer with her and well, Saphira hated her mother with a burning passion. Serafine was not a nice woman in any meaning of the word.

"How did you get to be with your dad anyway?" Fred asked as the pair headed to a small merchandise booth that had been set up.

"Well, that tosser Malfoy invited him and my mum's not about to say no to a Malfoy request," Saphira said, the distaste very clear in her tone. If there was one person she disliked as much as her mother, it was Draco Malfoy. She just didn't understand how someone could make her want to punch herself in the face while hexing the one who'd annoyed her.

There was a collective groan from the Weasley twins, which caused a slight smirk to form on Saphira's lips. She loved when the twins did something at the same time. It reminded her surprisingly of herself and her brother. The thoughts seemed to leave her as she looked over the products on the table. She didn't really enjoy most of the items, considering they were just tacky.

"So, is Malfoy treating you kindly?" George asked as he looked at the girl. "Or do we need to beat him up?"

Saphira laughed lightly as she looked over at the two boys. She doubted they could do nothing more than just prank the boy until he wanted to just run away. "I've honestly been trying to avoid the ass."

"A very good strategy. I highly doubt we need a death this close to school starting." Fred said, shrugging ever so slightly.

"Who would be dying?" Saphira asked, looking up at Fred with a rather amused smile.

"Depends on if you've pranked him or if he's just being his usual asshole self," Fred replied, smirking down at the small girl.

Saphira couldn't help but giggle lightly. She didn't know what she would do without the twins. Which was a scary thought, considering that they were in the sixth year and she was in her fifth.

The trio soon headed back towards the tents, figuring it was getting late enough to start actually getting ready for the match.

All too soon, they had arrived at the Weasley tent. The three said their goodbyes, which were over-dramatic and full of hugs. It was just how the three friends seemed to work. Being rather dramatic and making others feel rather awkward about watching it.

"See you at the match," Saphira called before she headed to her own tent.

She tried to keep up the happy front, considering she was at the Quidditch World Cup it wasn't that hard. She just wasn't excited about having to put up with Draco for the next few hours. It seemed like no matter what the two were just at war with one another. She figured it was because she was most definitely Gryffindor, while he was most definitely a Slytherin. The two didn't mix and she knew the only reason they were forced to hang out was because their fathers had gone to Hogwarts together.

She brushed her hair behind her ear as she passed through the more luxurious tents, including the Malfoy's. She kind of liked the tent, despite not enjoying the family who lived in it. They just had to put peacocks in front of the tents. She figured it was because Lucius seemed to just enjoy having peacocks, which was slightly annoying to her.

She shook off her thoughts as she stepped into the smaller tent beside the castle-like one. The Spears tent wasn't too small, being just big enough for the three of them. It was a light purple, with black furniture on the inside. Her twin was currently lounging on the couch, her father was in the small kitchen area.

"Didn't think you'd ever come back," Dakota spoke as he turned the page in his novel.

"You know that I wouldn't leave you alone for too long." As she spoke, she headed towards her bedroom area. Each member of the family had one.

Her 'bedroom' was the only non-black furnished room. Everything was a shade of red or gold, considering her house pride. There were also various posters of Muggle bands and Quidditch teams that hung from the walls, that matched the ones in her bedroom in her house.

She headed over to her bag, grabbing a sweater and a pair of non-torn jeans. She didn't want to get too cold during the match. She normally got cold, mainly because she was still so unaccustomed to the chilly British weather.

"Saph, get out here." Her father called out.

Saphira instantly groaned, somehow knowing exactly why she was needed. She stepped out of her room, pulling her sweater over her head.

"Yes dad?" She asked, in the sweetest tone she could manage.

"I want you to walk to the match with Draco."

The words only made her want to pull her hair out.

"But dad-"

"No buts Saphira." Her father spoke, giving the girl a slight sigh. "You two need to start getting along."

"That'll never happen," Dakota said, looking at his sister rather matter-of-factly.

Saphira scoffed once, before she headed out of the tent and towards the Quidditch Pitch. She would not be forced to interact with the slime named Draco Malfoy. She would put up a fight if need be, which seemed to be needed at this point.

She didn't even really know what it was about Draco, she just hated him. Maybe it was the fact that he seemed to swagger around like he owned the place. Or, it could be the fact that he sneered at everyone. Or the way he acted as if everyone was below him.

She sighed to herself as she looked up at the sky. Night was falling rather quickly, and she was surprised to see so many stars. It seemed that she hadn't seen as many stars since she had came to England. She followed the stars for a moment, trying to find certain constellations that her mother had taught her when she was younger.

"Oi, Spears." An all-too-familiar voice called out.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" She asked as she turned around to face the much taller boy.

"My father thought we should walk together." Draco said, rolling his eyes as he looked down at her.

Saphira was honestly not surprised their fathers had the same idea. "For some reason, I thought your dad disliked me as much as you did."

"I'm sure he does, Spears." Draco replied as he began to walk towards the pitch. He clearly was not waiting for the shorter girl to catch up.

Saphira scowled as she began to follow after him. She wondered how much trouble she would get in if she were to simply turn his hair pink or hex him. Either option seemed to be her best bet at pissing him off.

"Will you wait up?" Saphira asked after a few minutes. It wasn't very shocking that she was about four feet behind him.

"It isn't my fault you need to take a growing potion." Draco scoffed at her, causing her to glare at him.

"Shut up, Malfoy." She huffed as she stuffed her hands in the pockets of her skinny jeans.

She noticed the smirk on his face, which made her want to hit him. He was so infuriating and she hated it. Maybe, if he wasn't such an ass she could like him. But, that seemed rather impossible.

The two soon headed up the stairs towards the Minister's box. Saphira hugged her jacket slightly closer to herself, considering it was rather windy. Perfect conditions for Quidditch, but not so much for a small Australian girl.

Draco had seemed to notice, seeing as he scoffed at her actions. "It isn't that cold, Spears."

Saphira ignored him, figuring it wouldn't be nice to start a fight this quickly into the night. She would wait until they wouldn't be forced to sit in such close quarters. That seemed as if it was the smart thing to do.

Soon, the pair had climbed all the way to the top. Saphira was panting slightly while Draco seemed unaffected by the hike. She slightly wondered if Malfoy's got affected by anything. She shook off her thoughts as they were allowed entrance to the box. She noticed a House Elf was already sitting in the seats, looking rather frightened. Saphira felt rather bad for the poor thing, but knew better than to say anything.

Draco led her towards a section of seats towards the back. It would be easier to see the actual match from the point.

She took a seat as far away from where she thought Draco would sit. She knew for a fact if she got into a fight in front of the Minister of Magic, her father would kill her. She shook off her thoughts as she watched people begin to fill the box. Her delight seemed to go unmasked as she spotted the Weasleys.

"Fancy seeing you lot here," Saphira said to the twins in a teasing way.

Both boys turned around with rather wide grins, that would definitely scare normal people.

"Well if it isn't our little Saphy. Who would've thought she'd be in the Minister's box?" George said, in a teasing tone.

Saphira grinned at George, glad she'd have some form of entertainment when Draco pissed her off. She just hoped the match would start soon. She didn't want to have to be up there any longer than necessary.

It seemed as if as soon as the thought crossed her mind, something happened on the field. A group of Veela came out, dancing for the crowd. She watched as the men seemed to go rather crazy. She and Lucius ended up having to hold Draco back from throwing himself towards the Veela.

"And I thought you couldn't get any crazier, Malfoy." Saphira murmured to him, a smirk on her face.

Draco glared at her, but he didn't respond. Instead, both teens soon were fascinated when Leprechauns took to the field. Delighted whoops could be heard from the crowd as gold coins began to pour down.

The match soon began, causing Saphira to get rather into the game. She adored Quidditch, which was probably the reason behind her position on the team. She watched as Ireland scored goal after goal, her eyes going wide as one chaser caught the ball after a fifty foot dive. She slightly wondered if she would be allowed to try that at the next Quidditch practice.

"They won't win, even if Krum catches the Snitch." She said to Fred and George, having leant over to talk to the pair.

"Do you want in our little bet, Saph?" Fred asked, smirking slightly. The smirk only caused Saphira to shake her head no.

A sudden hush fell over the crowd as the Snitch disappeared from sight. Krum's arm shot up in the air, revealing that he had indeed caught the Golden Snitch. She grinned rather widely, having realized that she'd been right. Ireland had won the game.

The Irish team soon came into the Minister's box, causing Saphira to look at the chasers with something she liked to call admiration. She just admired how graceful they were and how they handled themselves on the field.

As soon as the team had left the booth, she stood up. She wanted to go and celebrate with her friends, not with Draco Malfoy's family.

"Dad?" She asked, figuring she might as well do it respectfully. When he only nodded, she followed after the twins. As soon as they were out of sight, she jumped on Fred's back.

Fred carried her to the tent, where they ended up celebrating most of the night. But, once one am rolled around, it was decided they should all go to bed.

"Night Saph." Fred and George called as the blonde headed out of the tent.

Saphira pulled her sweater closer to her once more. It was definitely colder in the middle of the night. There was something else though. It felt almost as if she were being watched. As she turned around, she noticed a man with his back to her. She figured it was a man, seeing how the figure was very tall and broad shouldered. She watched for a moment, before realizing he was setting fire to the grounds. Against everything she believed in, she screamed.

Her scream pierced through the night and caused a few to step out of their tents. This only led to chaos. People running, fires being started and then put out. Curses, jinxes, and hexes being fired at will.

All Saphira could do was run as fast as she could to her tent. Her brother was standing there, waiting for her.

"What did you do this time?" Dakota asked as he took her by the wrist. The pair began to run towards the entrance, not even stopping to catch their breath.

"Where's dad?" Saphira asked, considering their father still wasn't with them by the time they got to the portkeys.

"I dunno. But he said to wait here for him, Mr. Malfoy, or Mrs. Malfoy." Dakota said, slightly noticing the blue tinting his sister's hair. "Calm down Saph, I'm sure it's nothing."

What Dakota said turned out to be very false. No sooner than the words had left his mouth, a symbol appeared in the sky. A sense of dread filled Saphira as she realized she'd seen the symbol before. She had seen it everyday when she was a child, it had been on her mother's forearm.


	3. Chapter 2

It had been a week since the incident at the Quidditch World Cup, which meant Hogwarts was back in session. The students hadn't created a buzz about the sighting of the dark mark, considering that had been something their parents remembered, not any of them. Instead, there was a different topic of interest among the student body. The Triwizard Tournament. It had been brought back for the school year and it was easy to tell everyone was beginning to grow excited.

That was, everyone except Saphira. She just couldn't get excited about a tournament she wasn't even allowed to compete in. Nor was she very excited about getting to meet the students from other schools. She could go without all the rich, stuck up girls from Beauxbatons. She could go without all the Pureblood Manics from Durmstrang. Although, she was slightly excited for new pranking victims.

The thoughts left the blue-haired girl's head as she headed towards her Defense Against The Dark Arts class. She was rather curious about the new professor, considering her father had told her stories about him.

Kristopher Spears was an Auror. A rather good one, but that was considering he'd been trained under Mad-Eye. However, Kristopher was nowhere near as good nor as crazy as his teacher had been. He may have been rather high-ranked, but that was only because of the number of Death Eaters he'd helped bring to justice. Not even very important ones like Bellatrix Lestrange or Barty Crouch Jr.

"Oi, Spears!" A voice called, causing the girl to look over her shoulder.

A tall Slytherin boy named Miles was calling after her. He played on the Slytherin Quidditch team as Keeper and seemed to annoy her almost as much as Draco Malfoy did.

"What?" Saphira asked, an impatient tone in her voice.

This action only caused the rat-faced boy to smirk at her rather cruelly. "I was just coming to congratulate you."

"And what might I ask for?" The Gryffindor responded without missing a beat.

"For not having to embarrass yourself in front of the other schools."

"I tend not to be embarrassed, except by your keeping skills." That was the thing about Saphira. She always had a comeback up her sleeve.

"Really? Could have fooled me during the finals last year." Miles said, smirking as he brushed past her to head to class.

"Weird considering we creamed you asshats," Saphira called back before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Miss Spears, is it?" The voice sounded rather gruff and not at all friendly.

Saphira turned to look at the man who the voice and hand belonged to. His face was scarred from various fights with dark witches and wizards and he wore an eyepatch that seemed to hold a magical eye in She felt that it was rather easy to figure out who the man was.

"Yes, Professor Moody." She said, feeling suddenly very nervous. Fred and George had already had classes with the man. They had said it was a rather intense feeling, being in the same room with a wizard who'd fought during the war.

"You'd best get to class then," Mad-Eye stated, his magical eye whirring about. "Unless everything your father told me about you is true."

Saphira was slightly afraid of what her father could have told the old Auror. So, despite having a hatred for authority, she did as she had been told and headed into the classroom.

She had seen the classroom change numerous times. From her first year teacher, Professor Worthington; who had hung pictures of large hunting dogs, to her last year teacher, Professor Lupin; who had made the room seem rather warm and inviting. Today, however, the room was filled with older chalkboards and books on curses. She also noticed several wanted posters scattered across a desk and plastered onto walls. She slightly wondered if they would be asked to name the people on the posters in a test of some sort.

As she took in the new decor, she failed to notice that she would either have to sit by her twin or by a loudmouth Gryffindor boy in her year. That was the one problem of not having many friends in your year, you always sat by someone you either didn't know or didn't like. She ended up sitting by her fellow Gryffindor, considering sitting by her brother would result in a heated argument at the end of each class period.

It wasn't that the twins didn't love each other because they did. It was simply because they both were stubborn and always thought they were right. Dakota was a Ravenclaw, which only boosted his ego about being right all the time. But, Saphira was a Gryffindor, which made her feel as if she were right at least most of the time.

"Right, I am Alastair Moody and I will be your Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher this year," Moody said, breaking the silence that had filled the room. The teacher didn't seem to notice that the silence stayed while he wrote down his name and a phrase on the board. " _Constant vigilance_. That is what we'll be learning this year."

Saphira was a bit perplexed. How were you supposed to teach a bunch of fifth years about vigilance?

"Sir," her brother called, making her eyebrow twitch. "Will this have to do with our OWLs?"

"You will raise your hand to speak in my class, Mr Spears. Oh yes, your father told me all about you and your sister." Moody spoke.

This left Saphira a tad bit annoyed. Who just randomly told a stranger everything about their children? Especially if they had no prior knowledge the said stranger would ever meet their children. She slightly wondered if she should have a talk with her father about the importance of stranger danger.

"We will worry about your OWLs at a later time in the semester. For now, can anyone tell me about Unforgivable Curses?" Moody asked the classroom.

Almost immediately, several Ravenclaw hands shot up. A few Gryffindors raised their hands also, mainly to try and earn house points they'd already lost after a rather horrid potions lesson with Snape.

"You, sandy hair in the fourth row," Moody said, glancing at a fair-skinned Ravenclaw boy. "What's your name?"

"Kent, sir. Elijah Kent." The Muggle-born said. "Unforgivable curses are curses that are well, unforgivable. Using one, even if you have a perfectly good reason for it, will land you a one-way ticket to Azkaban."

Moody nodded, seemingly pleased with the answer he had been given. "Five points to Ravenclaw." He awarded the points as he wrote the words _Unforgivable Curses_ on the board. "Now, can anyone give me one of the three?"

More hands shot up into the sky. Several students seemed to know about these curses simply because they'd read about them, others because they'd been used on family members.

"Sixth row, black hair," Moody called out, causing a plump, dark-skinned girl to stand.

"There's the Cruciartius curse." She said, sounding a bit unenthusiastic. "It causes pain, doesn't it?"

"Very good, Miss…"

"O'Callaghan." The Gryffindor replied before she sat back down in her seat.

Moody picked up a jar from his desk. Inside of it were three rather large spiders, which didn't look very happy about being inside of a jar. That didn't seem to matter to the professor, who picked one out of the jar with no problem.

As Mad-Eye set the spider down, a few students seemed to back away from the desks. They either had a fear of spiders that could rival Ron Weasley's, or they had heard from other students what had happened during the Defense classes. Saphira would bet it was the latter, as everyone seemed to be talking about them.

"Now, this isn't for the faint of heart," Mad-Eye said, his voice filled with what sounded like pity. "If you need to, look away."

Saphira didn't understand why he had said that. She didn't understand why a teacher would tell a stupid to look away. That was until the man actually performed the curse in front of them.

The spider seemed to be making a noise, which was rather terrifying. Saphira took a slight breath as she tried to keep herself from looking away. It was horrifying, seeing something so innocent go through immense torture for no reason.

Mad-Eye ended the spell before he turned back to the class. "Does anyone know the other two spells?"

A few hands were raised. The professor scanned the area before calling on another Ravenclaw, with auburn hair and green eyes.

"There's the Imperius curse." She said, looking at the professor rather nervously. It was as if she was afraid that Mad-Eye would perform it on her.

The professor nodded once before he got out another spider. He cast the spell and began to send the spider towards different students. Some laughed, while others shrieked with fear. Saphira seemed far too quiet.

She knew someone who had performed all three spells. She hated herself for that fact and often tried to keep her thoughts off of the woman who had caused these fears of hers. The fear that she would turn out just as evil as her mother.

Mad-Eye finished the spell before asking the class for the final spell. To everyone's surprise, Saphira rose her hand in a timid manner. That alone was unusual for the Gryffindor. She normally did everything either overdramatically or just loudly.

"Yes, Miss Spears?" Mad-Eye asked, raising an eyebrow ever so slightly. Mainly at the look on the Gryffindor's face. He'd never seen anyone look so nervous about everything. He thought it was slightly odd.

"There's the killing curse," Saphira whispered, looking up at the professor for a moment.

Mad-Eye took out the third spider, laying it down before he performed the spell. He then turned to the students in his class. "There's only been one person to survive the killing curse." He said, looking at the students for a moment.

The class remained silent as they were rewarded house points and then given homework; which was writing a five-page essay on the Unforgivable Curses. Soon enough, they were released for the day. Saphira was just glad it had been her last class of the day.

"Saph!" A British-Australian accented voice called out. "Wait up."

Saphira turned around to see her twin brother, which caused an annoyed look to cross her features. "What is it, Kota?"

Dakota shoved his hand into the pocket of his robes, pulling out an envelope with his twin's name on it. "I'm supposed to actually read this to you, so don't move."

Saphira looked at her brother for a moment, before she leaned against the wall. "Fine. Just no body-binding spells this time."

Dakota nodded ever so slightly before he began to read, " _Saphira, it pains me to know that you've been throwing out my letters. I've had to resort to using your brother to deliver messages only meant for you. You just had to inherit my stubbornness, didn't you?_ " Her brother had to pause to glare at her, considering she'd began to speak up. " _I was pleased to find out that Hogwarts will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament this year, as it will allow you to meet someone._

" _His name is Dima Sirko and you will do well to be nice to him. He's very important, Saphira. You must not prank this man nor make his life a hell. I know by this point you've probably begun to question him and why he's important to you. My darling starshine, he is your fiancé._

" _Now, do not question my decision in your husband. I'm sure you will enjoy his company. Love always, Serafine._ " Her brother finished before giving her a sad smile.

"Well, that's not actually happening," Saphira said, shrugging her shoulders ever so slightly as she walked away from her twin brother.

It was a known fact that Saphira did whatever she could to anger her mother. She wouldn't go through with the marriage thing. She knew she wouldn't. However, it didn't stop her from feeling sick to her stomach. She didn't understand how her mother could arrange her marriage. She knew it was custom for purebloods, but she'd never thought she would be in one.

She began to walk to her common room, wanting to clear her thoughts. She knew for a fact that her worrying over this wouldn't help the fact that she had several essays to write and a week's worth of detention from Professor Binns.

"If it isn't Little Miss Troublemaker." A too familiar voice said from behind her.

She groaned as she turned to look at the sneering face of Draco Malfoy. She was really getting tired of this bloke.

"How many detentions have you recieved today, Spears?" He asked in a mocking tone.

"Honestly, Malfoy, I'm really not in the mood for fighting today," Saphira replied, in a rather polite tone. It didn't help that she was rather close to simply drawing her wand.

"And why is that?" Draco asked, raising a pale eyebrow. "Did another boyfriend break up with you? Or did you not get any House Points taken?"

"You know, you've got balls to try and start something with me." Saphira said, glaring up at the taller boy. "Especially since last time I knocked you off your broom."

Draco glared at her before he continued his onslaught of insults. "You couldn't do anything to me. Besides, you're far too short to be of any concern."

Saphira's hands soon balled into fists. She hated her height being commented on. "I'm serious, Draco. I'm not in the mood for this or for your crappy insults."

"Oh, I see," Draco said, a malicious glint in his eyes. "You've gotten yourself pregnant, haven't you?"

"No you asshat!" Saphira snapped, her hair beginning to turn red. "I've found myself engaged. Now, leave me alone or I swear you're going to wish you hadn't of pissed me off."

There was only one word for Draco's reaction. Speechless. Draco Malfoy was speechless for the first time in his life.

He didn't understand who would want to marry her. She was too much of an asshole, in his opinion. It didn't matter that she was rather cute with her five-foot height, her blonde hair that never stayed blonde, and those eyes that sparkled. He blinked once, slightly confused on why he'd thought anything like that about her. He hated her after all.

Satisfied with his reaction, Saphira turned and walked back to her dorm. She had no clue what was actually going through Draco's mind. She didn't want to know either. Her feelings for him had never changed nor would they ever. He was a prat and always had been. She figured he always would be.

Now, she just had to figure out what she would do about this Dima thing. She didn't want to marry anyone with a name like Dima. Nor did she want to marry anyone.

Saphira was what she liked to call a free spirit. She wouldn't, nor couldn't, be tied down by anything. It also helped that she just wasn't into relationships like normal girls were. She didn't understand what the purpose was. All that ever happened was someone loved someone too much and then they simply got themselves hurt. Saphira thought it was rather stupid.

She shook off her thoughts as she headed to her dorm room. She placed her bag on the red bedspread, before sitting down herself. She wondered if she should tell Fred or George. Would they even care? Or maybe they would know what to do about it. Maybe they could at least help her prank Dima enough to want to call off the engagement. She figured a good prank would work. It always had helped her in the past. Also, she figured if anyone would have her back, it would be Fred and George Weasley. After all, they'd had her back since first year.

She just hoped this wasn't the start to a very bad year


	4. Chapter 3

The Triwizard Tournament was in full swing. The champions had been chosen, which had created an uproar when Harry Potter had been chosen, and the students had been encouraged to start intermingling.

That was exactly what Saphira had been doing. She'd been curious about the Durmstrang students, more so than the Beauxbatons students at least. She'd been using a few of the boys to figure out who Dima Sirko was. Apparently, he wasn't to be messed with at the school, Saphira hadn't enjoyed finding that out.

She slid her hands into the pockets of her skinny jeans as she and a Durmstrang boy named Alexei headed to the village of Hogsmeade together. She'd been talking with him for a few days now and he seemed nice enough.

Alexei was a boy with tanned skin and dark eyes. His dark hair was normally tousled and his accent rather rough. Saphira thought he was cute, but she always had seemed to go for the tall, dark, and handsome type.

"Vhat vill ve do in this village?" Alexei asked a look of curiosity on his face.

"Well, we normally go to just hang out for a bit without the stress of exams." Saphira joked, looking up at the boy as she spoke. "I figured we'd go to the sweets shop and the go to the pub for a Butterbeer."

Alexei nodded ever so slightly as the pair headed down a hill. It seemed to be a nice day at least, considering it wasn't hot but it wasn't exactly cold. The sun wasn't out, but that was fairly normal given their location.

Neither of the pairs seemed to notice the group of Slytherins behind them. One of whom was glaring at the tall Durmstrang student.

"I swear, Spears will go for anyone these days." Draco Malfoy spat out.

"Remind me again. Why in the hell do you care?" Blaise looked at his friend with a bored expression. Blaise had never understood Draco's fascination with Spears.

"I don't care Blaise." Draco huffed, despite the obvious fact that he did care. He honestly could not begin to explain why he actually cared about the Gryffindor girl. She'd never done anything to him, besides, prank him nonstop.

Blaise shook his head slightly as he looked away from Draco. He thought it was slightly obvious. His friend clearly cared about Spears.

Saphira soon led Alexei into Honeydukes, a grin on her lips as she spotted the different things around the shop. Draco was rather annoyed to notice that Alexei's eyes were on something other than sweets.

Saphira either didn't know Alexei was very clearly staring at her ass or she just didn't care. "Do you have any of this stuff where you're from?"

Alexei looked towards the shelves for a moment, nodding slightly. "A fair bit of it."

Saphira nodded slightly before she began to make her way through the other students. She normally had to slip through groups of students to get to the shelves. It was one of the only times her short height was actually helpful. She collected some candies, mainly chocolates, sugar quills, and Bertie Botts.

Alexei watched her carefully, as Dima had told him to watch her. Dima had found out that Alexei was talking with Saphira after only an hour of Alexei and Saphira talking. Alexei was supposed to find out more about the girl, mainly so Dima would be able to charm his way into her life.

Soon the pair headed out of the shop and towards the Three Broomsticks. Saphira used the time to animatedly talk about things she liked. She wouldn't have done so if he hadn't of asked her to. Despite what some people thought, Saphira wasn't the biggest fan of talking about herself.

Draco looked to his group for a moment, before he spoke quickly. "I fancy a Butterbeer. Let's go." He didn't wait for anyone to answer him, he just began walking towards the popular pub.

Draco couldn't help but notice how Alexei was looking at Spears. It aggravated him. No one should look at her like that. He didn't care who they were, not even he looked at her as if she was less than nothing. As if she were a piece of meat or a toy that could be easily discarded.

A boiling rage seemed to fill his gut. He had to tell himself that he wasn't jealous. He couldn't be jealous of Spears hanging out with another man. Instead, he told himself he was angry that she allowed herself to get into these situations and it always seemed to be up to him to save her.

"Oi, Spears." He called out as he walked over to the couple, throwing an arm around Saphira's shoulder. He didn't know if that was to piss her off or to just try and get a message to this slimy git.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Saphira asked, not even trying to hide the venom in her tone. He always had to come and spoil everything.

"I just came to congratulate your fiancé." He said, rather simply.

"I'm not her fiancé," Alexei said, seeming to be a bit uncomfortable at being thought of as Dima.

"You aren't?" Draco asked, sounding shocked even if he was anything but. "Then you should probably know she's engaged. I doubt that her mother - a very powerful woman - would want her daughter to jeopardise that."

Saphira instantly glared at Draco, the tips of her hair turning red. "Malfoy, shut up now."

Draco ignored her, considering Alexei seemed even more uncomfortable now. "And I doubt we should forget that her fiancee might now like her hanging around with another Durmstrang student."

That was all it took for Saphira to push Draco off of her. She turned on her heel to be face to face with him, despite the fact that they weren't really face to face, as Saphira was much too short. "Get out of here."

Draco looked down at her with a slightly annoyed look on his face. "I don't think I want to, Spears."

"I don't bloody care about what you want."

"And why is that?" Draco asked in a very bored tone of voice.

Saphira rolled her eyes ever so slightly as she looked up at him. "Could have to do with the fact you're a prat and only care about yourself."

Draco glared down at her, ignoring the fact that Alexei was basically backing away. "Oh? So trying to save your ass makes me a prat?"

"You didn't have to save me." Saphira huffed, finding the very thought incredulous. "There's was literally nothing to save me from."

"You clearly didn't see the way that half-blood was staring at you." Draco snapped back. He noticed that a few students were beginning to crowd around them, although he didn't actually care at that point.

"You really don't know anything, do you?" Saphira tried to keep herself a bit calm, considering she didn't want to get so pissed off that she had to return to her dorm. "Maybe I wanted someone staring at me. Maybe I was going to have a bit of fun later."

"That's fun to you?" Draco asked, motioning to where Alexei had originally been standing. "You need to get your brain checked then, Spears."

Saphira scoffed slightly as she looked up at him. "You really don't understand shit."

"Then explain it. Or maybe you don't have a damn clue about what you're actually doing."

"I do what I do to piss off my mother. I guess you wouldn't understand a damn thing about not getting along with your parents. After all, you're such a daddy's boy it's a surprise you can do anything without his permission."

Draco glared down at her, advancing towards her and grabbing her by the arm. "I would watch yourself, Spears."

Saphira ripped her arm from his grip, a smirk on her lips. "Or what? You'll tell your father?"

The look on Draco's face could only be considered pure hatred. This caused Saphira to smirk as she headed into the pub.

Saphira clearly felt as if she had won the fight. Although, now she felt rather curious on why he'd been watching out for her. Saphira and Draco had hated each other since they were children. They'd never looked out for each other. She didn't understand why he would do anything to help her out now. Maybe her mother had asked him to, or worse, his father had.

"You okay, Saph?" A familiar voice said, which caused her to turn. Fred gave the girl a small smile as he moved over to allow her room at the table.

Saphira sat down, sighing slightly before George handed her a Butterbeer. "I'm fine, just wondering how much trouble I'll get in if I put a kangaroo in his dorm tonight."

Fred couldn't help but laugh as he looked at his best friend. "I'm sure we can get ourselves out of trouble. Besides, if it doesn't hurt anything I doubt they could give us a ton of detentions."

Saphira gave him a slight smile, glad he'd agreed to help without her even asking him. She sipped on the Butterbeer, trying to keep her thoughts on the twins in front of her.

She kept finding her thoughts travelling to Draco. She just didn't understand why he'd done what he'd done. Normally, the pair left each other alone. Well, except for Saphira for pranking him for being a prat and Draco yelling at her for the pranks. She wondered why he had even come up to her and Alexei.

"Maybe he's got a secret crush," George said, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"I was thinking out loud again, wasn't I?" Saphira asked, holding her face in her hands. She felt slightly embarrassed about that.

"Yes and I'm fairly concerned about these thoughts about Malfoy," Fred said, in a teasing manner. "I'm thinking that we'll need more than a damn kangaroo."

Saphira tried not to smile as she glanced at the twins from between her fingers. "I doubt a kangaroo would do more than piss him off."

Fred chuckled once as he looked at her. "Maybe we'll just make him the test subject for our sweets."

Saphira grinned rather happily as she looked at the twins. "And they say you aren't smart."

The three stayed at the pub for a while, before they headed back to the castle. They walked arm-in-arm, which was normal for the three of them. Saphira seemed to be a bit happier than after the fight with Draco.

Even though she was fine, Draco was still reeling over the fight. He and Blaise had returned to their common room because of it.

"How dare she turn it around to my father?" Draco said as he paced the floor. "All I was doing was trying to keep her from sleeping with an oaf."

Blaise looked at his friend with a bored expression. "And why do you even care about what she does?" He asked, having never seen Draco have this reaction about this girl.

"I don't care." Draco snapped as he glanced at the dark-skinned boy. "She can do whatever she wants for all I care."

"You acted like you cared in the village." Blaise pointed out, a bored tone in his voice. He honestly didn't care for Spears nor how his friend was acting. "Are you sure there's nothing going on between the two of you?"

Draco sat down on one of the sofas that were facing each other. "There is nothing going on between Spears and me."

Blaise stayed quiet for a moment, taking in Draco's expression. It was like he was in pain and angry about it. "Do you want there to be?" He asked, his voice quiet.

Draco would have answered except there was one problem. He didn't know if he wanted there to be something between himself and Saphira. She annoyed him to no end and made him want to scream, but he had to admit that he enjoyed when she could light up a room with a smile. She could be so infuriating, yet, she could also make him want to actually stop being a dick. He just didn't know what to do about these emotions. He didn't know why he had to feel anything other than contempt for Spears.

"I don't know what I want anymore."


End file.
